


impatient

by catbeans



Series: han+luke+that fancy strapon [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Han Solo, M/M, Pegging, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han and Luke and that really expensive strap-on, again.





	impatient

**Author's Note:**

> this is the strapon han got in the last one:  
> https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/ambrosia-vibe-world-s-first-bionic-strap-on-that-vibrates-when-touched#/
> 
> (so basically it vibrates for luke corresponding w the pressure on the dildo part of it but otherwise works like a normal one)
> 
> talk to me abt how much han and luke love each other @hansolosbi dot tumblr dot com

Luke was glad he had ended up taking the bus to class instead of driving, almost too distracted to catch his stop, let alone pay attention to the road.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Han, or that picture.

Han had  _ begged _ for it last night, held flat to the bed with Luke's hands on his wrists and his hips making the mattress creak, late-night kisses that found themselves turning into gropes and heavy breathing despite Han’s early shift the next day, and who was Luke to say no to that?

Han kissed him goodbye a little while before his alarm to get up for class, and Luke couldn't keep his hands to himself after Han left him with a simple, “Don’t forget.”

He had eight minutes left of his last lecture when his phone buzzed; the picture was discreet, nothing that would stand out to anyone who could be looking over his shoulder. It was a cardboard shipping box, worn at the flaps from each time it had been opened and closed since it arrived in the mail.

Luke's face felt hot, and he bolted from the lecture hall as soon as it wouldn't stand out too much that he had done so.

His fingers shook while he typed out the text to tell Han he was on his way home.

He rocked on his heels on the bus, helplessly fidgeting with the cord to his headphones until they were a tangled mess, an excited sort of nervous energy building up until he felt like he might fidget himself to pieces.

He barely managed to pull the cord for the bus to stop in time, and the closer he got to his and Han’s house, the harder it got to keep from breaking into a run. He jumped the steps two at a time, fumbling with the key in the lock and slamming the door behind him a little harder than intended.

“Han?” he shouted, kicking his shoes off. Han’s car was outside, keys hanging by the door, he had to be inside. “Hey--”

He heard a strained, muffled “Yeah,” from the direction of their room, and Han’s tone had him almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to get over there.

The door was open a crack; Luke had to take a deep breath before pushing it open, and it was a good thing, because he might have forgotten to breathe for a few seconds after.

Han was on his side on the bed, one arm bent around his back, his free hand holding tight around the base of his dick, and he already had the strap-on out and next to him with a half-used bottle of lube.

Part of Luke was trying to tell him he needed to get his clothes off, the rest of him too frozen in place to do anything.

“Hey,” Han breathed out slowly, and his arm shifted, and Luke's throat felt tight at the way his eyes flickered closed for just a second, his mouth a perfect little  _ o. _

“Hey,” Luke said, but he couldn't seem to get his vocal cords to give him more than a whisper before he cleared his throat and took another deep breath. “You started without me.”

Han shot him a lopsided grin, his back arching slightly when he shifted his hand again. “If you thought I was gonna be patient, that’s on you.”

Something clicked into place then, and suddenly Luke couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

He yanked his shirt over his head, stumbling out of his pants and his boxers when he couldn't bring himself to waste any more time before getting to the bed. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself once he got there, scooting up next to Han, his hand hovering around Han’s waist before pulling it back.

Han jerked his chin in the direction of the strap-on, and this close up Luke could see the flush creeping down almost to his chest. 

Luke nodded and clamored out of the bed to step into the harness. Han must have put it together already, the straps already in place to be tightened around his hips; he couldn’t take his eyes away from where Han’s hand disappeared behind his back for long enough to pay much attention to anything else.

Luke wiggled his hips and tugged at the straps until it was comfortable and snug, the base of the dildo pressing up against his clit, and Luke couldn't help holding it still to rock against it a couple times before Han waved him back over with his free hand.

Han turned onto his other side to face him, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the sheets so he could reach out to Luke, pulling him down to the bed for a kiss. It didn't stay slow for long before Luke felt a hint of teeth on his bottom lip, Han’s dick hard against his thigh.

Any of the hesitation freezing Luke in place before was gone; he only broke the kiss for a second to push Han flat on his back, leaning in for another quick kiss before shuffling down between Han’s legs.

“Give me that?” Luke said, pointing at the lube next to Han, and Han’s eyes were wide when he handed it down to him.

Luke squeezed squeezed some out and spread it around his fingers, keeping his hand out of the way on Han’s thigh to keep from making a mess while he got comfortable between Han’s thighs. Han was already gripping the sheets.

Luke pressed a kiss to Han’s hip before leaning in and mouthing at his dick, bringing his free hand up to the base of it. He looked up at Han without breaking eye contact while he sucked the head into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue before ducking down until his lips met his hand.

He could see Han’s belly lift with a deep breath, his knuckles going white.

Luke almost reached for his hand before remembering the lube on his fingers, and he tapped the heel of his palm against Han’s hip.

_ “Mmp.” _

Han gave him a confused look, but he didn't move.

Luke pulled up with a huff and a thick swallow. “Up, get one of those pillows.”

“Oh.” Han reached for the top of the bed for a pillow to wedge under his hips, spreading his legs a little wider.

Luke didn't take his time getting his mouth around Han’s dick, holding tight around the base. He moved his other hand up from Han's thigh, easily slipping two fingers inside him, a third a couple seconds later when he realized Han had already done all the work for him, slick and pliant around his knuckles.

Han grit his teeth, not quite enough to muffle a moan when Luke curled his fingers, gently prodding until he found that spot that had Han gasping. Luke had to move his other hand from Han’s dick to hold his hips flat on the bed, scissoring his fingers before slowly adding a fourth--just to be sure, with hands smaller than Han’s, but he really had done all the work, apparently.

Luke almost wished he hadn't; however nervous he had been the first time, there was something so,  _ so _ satisfying about taking Han apart like that, slow and teasing, but Han was already making those soft, broken little sounds every time Luke pressed just right with the pads of his fingers, ducking down until his eyes started to water. He could hardly complain.

Luke only managed to bob his head another few times before he felt Han’s hand in his hair, giving it a tug when Luke didn't pull up right away.

“Gonna make this go a lot quicker than it needs to be, at this rate,” Han said breathlessly, brushing Luke's hair away from his eyes. “Get up here.”

Luke huffed and ducked down one last time,  _ slowly _ pulling back up until his mouth came free with a  _ pop. _

“Fine,” Luke said with mock frustration, but he was smiling when he crawled back up to kiss Han, and it felt like Han was smiling too.

He had to prop himself up on his knees on either side of Han’s waist to keep the strap-on from pressing uncomfortably between their hips, but Han didn't seem to care, reaching his hand down to squeeze at Luke's dick.

He didn't think he would ever get over that, the vibrations over his clit from Han’s hand feeling almost like his hand was really touching Luke instead of silicone. Luke moaned into the kiss, rocking into Han’s grip, but Han’s other hand coming down to palm at his ass made him stop.

“How do you want…?”

Han leaned up to kiss him again, slowly pumping his hand over the vibrator. “You tell me, boss-man.”

Luke groaned and dropped his forehead against Han’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

He could feel Han’s chest rumble with a laugh, and he straightened up a second later.

Luke thought for a second, looking down at Han in a bit of a daze. 

“Okay,” he said to himself, and he batted Han’s hand away, clamoring up out of his lap. “Turn over?”

Han propped himself up on his elbows. “You asking or telling?”

Luke took a deep breath, his eyes flicking down towards Han dick, and by the look on Han’s face, he hadn't missed it. “Turn over. On your, um. Knees.”

Han bit his lip and did as Luke said, bracing himself on his forearms. “That's more like it.”

Luke had to remind himself to breathe while he shuffled back behind Han.

He reached over for the lube, squeezing some out to spread over the dildo, and then a little more on his fingers, smearing it around before pressing three fingers back inside Han.

Han’s head dropped between his hands, pushing back against Luke. “Get on with it.”

Luke hummed and shook his head, teasingly pulling them out to the first knuckle. “Don't rush me.”

Han whined, but he didn't say anything else, and Luke pumped his fingers in and out another few times before pulling away and wiping his hand on the sheets.

He held the dildo steady with one hand, the other flat on Han's lower back, and he bumped the head of it against Han’s ass until he saw Han’s shoulders relax on a deep breath. He pressed it in slow, only getting about halfway before he stopped, biting back a groan at the dull vibrations against his clit.

He could see Han gripping the sheets again.

Luke inched his hips backwards until just the head was still inside, moving his hand from the base of it to squeeze at Han's hip before slowly pushing back in. Han’s moan broke off into something closer to a whimper when Luke bottomed out, his hips flush against Han’s ass; he might have stopped before, worried he'd done something wrong, not quite used to that sound yet, but  _ now. _

Luke took a deep, shaky breath and slid his hand up Han’s spine, rubbing his thumb along the nape of his neck. Han shivered underneath him, tilting his head a little lower under the barely-there pressure from Luke's hand, and Luke could have sworn his heartbeat went double-time for a second.

Luke kept his hips still at first for Han to adjust, but it wasn't long before Han was pressing back against him, muffling soft sounds in the pillows on each exhale. Luke kissed the back of Han’s neck before straightening up again, sliding his hands down to Han’s waist.

He kept it slow at first, gritting his teeth against the impulse to speed up from the vibrations against his clit. Han’s voice cracked on a moan when Luke pulled back, the head of the strap-on dragging over that spot again, and Han threw his hand out behind him to grab for Luke's ass, tugging him forward until he bottomed out again with a groan.

“Quit it,” he gasped, his fingers catching on the harness straps.

Luke slowly rolled his hips, barely pulling out at all, and he could feel Han’s fingers shaking. “Quit what?”

Han whined, dropping his hand back to the bed.  _ “Please.” _

Luke’s face felt hot, and it was a good thing Han couldn't see him right then, he thought, all smiles and pink cheeks.

Luke couldn't help leaning down to press another kiss to Han's back, squeezing at his hips while he gradually sped up, and the vibrations getting stronger against his clit knocked the breath out of him for a second.

Luke reached one of his hands around from Han’s waist to palm at his dick, loosely jerking him off in time with fucking into him. He couldn't bring himself to let go to reach for the lube, grabbing behind himself with his free hand until he found the bottle to squeeze a little more onto Han’s ass, hastily smearing it over the dildo on the next out-stroke without slowing down.

Han swore under his breath, gripping at the sheets until his knuckles went white, and Luke’s grip on his dick got a little tighter. He dropped the bottle next to him to knead at Han's ass, tracing his thumb lightly over where the dildo met Han’s skin.

Luke's eyes went wide when he felt Han twitch his his hand.

Luke moved his hips a little faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of Han’s dick until he was rocking shamelessly between Luke's hand and the strap-on. Luke almost missed the way Han’s head dipped, but he didn't miss those moans, muffled like Han was biting the pillow.

“Hey.” Luke thrust in and stopped, his hand still teasingly slow on Han’s dick. He slipped his free hand up along Han’s back, tangling his fingers in Han’s hair with a soft tug until he tilted his head up, his shoulders rising on a deep breath he didn't let out right away. “Can't hear you.”

Han whined, leaning into Luke's hand, and Luke leaned over him until his chest was almost flat against Han’s back, kissing along his neck.

He couldn't hold himself like that for long without leaning too heavily on Han, and he straightened up again after a soft kiss to the back of Han’s head.

Strained swears broke down into whimpers when Luke sped up again, fucking into him a little harder than before; he never pulled out more than a few inches, tentatively angling his hips until he could feel Han shaking on each in-stroke.

_ “Luke,” _ he gasped, throwing his hand out behind him, and Luke took his cue to lace their fingers together, gripping a little tighter around Han’s dick.

Han almost knocked him off balance when he pulled Luke's hand up close to him, kissing his knuckles and squeezing just this side of too tight. Luke squeezed back, thankful for whatever distraction he could get from the vibrations on his clit.

He had already decided, and this wasn't done until Han was.

He pumped his hand faster over Han’s dick, breathing in as slow as he could manage to try to keep all his focus on Han; he wasn't making it easy, not with the way he looked bent over for Luke, holding Luke's hand against his lips, like he was too distracted to keep pressing kisses there but didn't want to let go.

Luke could feel that hot, tight feeling building up between his legs, and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to try to hold it back, jerking his hand unevenly over Han’s dick. He could feel more than hear the way Han was panting out a string of swears, his lips moving against Luke's hand, squeezing until Luke's knuckles started to ache.

Luke wished he could kiss him, but he couldn't lean forward without bracing himself on the bed with a free hand he didn't have. He rubbed his thumb along Han’s, biting his lip and moving his hand faster over Han's dick, rubbing over the tip on each up-stroke until he felt another twitch, the vibrations against his clit getting stronger with the way Han was clenching around him, pushing back against Luke's hips.

“Luke…” he said again, glancing over his shoulder, and Luke's chest ached in the best kind of way at the look on his face, all flushed and pretty, his hair a puffed up mess.

“Yeah,” Luke murmured, giving Han’s hand a quick squeeze before speeding up with his hips and his hand, and Han’s head dropped back to the pillows with a moan. “You're so good for me, come on.”

Han pushed back against him with each thrust in, his shoulders lifting with uneven gasps.

Luke felt him twitch in his hand again. He pushed in until his hips were flush against Han’s ass, grinding into him without pulling out; Han was coming as soon as Luke tweaked his thumb over the tip of Han’s dick, the vibrator pulsing against Luke's clit, and Han’s whole body shook like a leaf until he went limp and pliant under Luke.

Luke took a deep breath and slowly started to pull out, but Han yanked hard on Luke's hand until he almost toppled forward.

“Where d’you think you're going?” he grumbled, kissing Luke's knuckles and shooting another look over his shoulder.

Luke bit back a whine. “You just--”

Han kissed the back of his hand and rocked back against him. “You didn't.”

Luke took a deep, shaky breath, stiffly moving his hand from Han’s dick to knead at his ass. “Can you turn over?”

Han gave a quick nod, and Luke pulled back, swallowing thickly at the sight of the lube shining on Han's ass while he turned onto his back.

He always looked so soft after Luke fucked him, lopsided smile and half-lidded eyes and a halo of messy hair framing his face, and Luke would have had a hard time closing his eyes if he didn't love kissing him so much.

He almost got lost in it until Han’s hand came down to the strap-on, pumping over the base of it so it pressed even more firmly on Luke's clit, and Luke whimpered into the kiss, rocking against the pressure from Han’s hand. Han spread his legs until Luke fit comfortably between them, holding the vibrator tighter until Luke broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Where's--?”

Han reached for the pillow from while Luke was fingering him earlier, lifting up to cram it back under his hips, bracketing Luke in between his knees. Luke leaned in to kiss him, and it was hard to keep his hand from shaking while he lined himself up, glancing up at Han for the go-ahead before doing anything else.

Han gave him a quick nod, wriggling his hips against Luke, and Luke took a deep breath before slowly pushing forward into Han.

Han's head fell back to the pillow with a groan, squeezing his thighs around Luke's waist until he was bottom out. Luke leaned in to kiss along the flush creeping down his neck, smiling to himself at the way Han shivered under his lips, tilting his head back for Luke to keep kissing him. Luke couldn’t bring himself to keep it slow for long, with those soft sounds bubbling from Han’s throat each time he rocked his hips, that tight, hot feeling building between his legs. Han moved his hand up to Luke's hair, rubbing his fingertips in soft circles over his scalp, and Luke had to muffle a moan in the curve of Han’s shoulder at the way the vibrator pulsed over his clit.

“Fuck,” he muttered, kissing over a tender spot where he hadn't realized he'd bitten a soft pink mark into Han’s skin.

He could feel Han’s chest rumble with a satisfied hum, locking his ankles behind Luke's back to push him impossibly closer, rubbing over the nape of his neck.

Luke didn't think he'd ever be quite ready for the way it felt when he came from that vibrator, however much he’d been expecting and holding it off as long as he could, relentlessly buzzing against his clit until it felt like it was never going to stop. It felt like he was shaking down to his bones when he finally managed to pull away, his head spinning until he flopped down to the bed next to Han.

Han rolled against Luke's side, kissing his neck and reaching down to loosen the straps of the harness, careful not to bump the vibrator. It took a minute for Luke to catch his breath, let alone get his hands to move; he pushed the strap-on towards the foot of the bed, shuffling closer and pulling Han snug against his chest, Han’s hair tickling under his chin.

His heart was still pounding when Han pushed himself up to move the lube and the strap-on to the bedside table, pulling the blanket up from where it had been kicked down and nuzzling back against Luke. 

“We should shower,” Luke grumbled after a few slow, quiet minutes, holding Han a little tighter.

He could feel Han huff against his skin, pressing kisses along his neck. “Yeah, okay.”

Luke smiled into his hair, trailing his fingertips up and down Han’s side, and he had half a mind to just turn off the light and leave it for later.


End file.
